1. Field
A cooking appliance and a method for controlling the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, cooling appliances are well known as an apparatus for cooking a food by heating the food. Such a cooking appliance includes a microwave oven, a gas range, an electric oven, a gas oven, an oven range, etc.
In particular, the oven range is an integrated kitchen appliance including a combination of an oven for heating an article to be cooked by dry heat in a sealed state and a range disposed over the oven, to cook an article to be cooked through direct heating under the condition that the article is laid on an upper surface of the range. Such an oven range is classified into a gas oven range and an electric oven range in accordance with the kind of a heat source thereof.
In accordance with an installation method thereof, the oven range is also classified into a built-in type oven range built into kitchen cabinetry or the like such that the oven range harmonizes with the kitchen cabinetry or a wall and a free standing type oven range independently installed at a position desired by the user.
The oven range generally has a hexahedral shape, and includes a cook top, on which a container containing a food to be cooked is placed, an oven for cooking a food in a state of receiving the food, and a back guard for outwardly exhausting fumes and gases generated in the oven.
The cook top directly heats a container containing a food under the condition that the container is laid on the cook top, to cook the food. The cook top has an upwardly-exposed upper surface. A plurality of burners is mounted on the cook top. As the burners, general exposure type burners may be used. The exposure type burners may be mounted to be exposed at the upper surface of the cook top. Sealed type burners encased in ceramic glass may also be used.
An oven may be disposed beneath the cook top, to cook a food in a state of receiving the food therein. An oven cavity is formed in the interior of the oven. The oven cavity occupies a large portion of the interior of the oven range.
The oven cavity forms a cooking chamber. At least one heater is installed in the cooking chamber. The heater may be installed in a state of being embedded in a wall of the cooking chamber or in a state of being exposed to the interior of the cooking chamber.
A rack, on which a cooking article to be cooked may be laid, may be installed in the cooking chamber, to uniformly transfer heat not only to upper and lower surfaces of the food, but also to a lower surface of the food.
The rack is fabricated by welding wires to form a wire net structure. The rack is mounted to support ribs formed at opposite inner side surfaces of the cooking chamber, to elongate in forward and rearward directions of the cooking chamber.
Plural support ribs may be provided and vertically spaced apart from one another, in order to enable adjustment of rack installation level.
The rack may be separably mounted to selected ones of the support ribs. The rack may be withdrawn by the user by a certain distance in a state of being supported by the selected support ribs.
Meanwhile, conventional ovens only have a function of cooking a food by heat, for example, heating or baking the food.
In recent years, however, there has been an increased tendency to eat foods such as fruit or vegetables, in addition to fish, after drying the foods. For drying, such foods should be dried in the sun for a prolonged period of time. Otherwise, it is necessary to use a dehydrator.
For drying, an oven may also be used because heat is utilized, even though the heating temperature of the oven may differ from that of the dehydrator.
However, the rack, which is generally fabricated in the form of a wire net, has a structure making it difficult to dry foods having a slice shape under the condition that the foods are laid on the rack.
Furthermore, the tray, which has a plate structure having a plurality of through holes, may have a problem in that the tray cannot be mounted to support ribs used to mount a rack in conventional ovens.